


Don't Leave

by changkyuwu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyuwu/pseuds/changkyuwu
Summary: In which your girlfriend Mina is involved in some dangeorus activities and it comes back to bite you both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble from a drabble game on my tumblr (@chang-kyuwu)

You leant against the wall, bouncing a ball as you waited for Mina to finish up her business with the rest of the girls. Mina didn’t like dragging you along on some of her more illegal activities but she claimed you were in danger if you weren’t with her. You were fine with that though, you wouldn’t be dating someone labelled an ‘anarchist’ by a totalitarian government if you weren’t.

Mina finally came out of her friend's apartment and greeted you with a small wave and a smile.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Mina offered you her hand and the two of you started heading out.

“What took you so long?” You asked.

“The more you know-”

“The more danger I’m in,” you finished. “Yeah, I know.”

“Don’t worry,” Mina pressed a light kiss to your forehead. “I’ll keep you safe.”

You leaned into her side as the two of you began walking home. The streets were peaceful during daylight hours, no one dared to commit a crime with such dire consequences. It was nighttime when the fire’s started, so you were glad to be headed back before it got dark.

Once home, the two of you shrugged of your jackets and got to sorting out some dinner. It was your favourite time of the day, being able to spend time with Mina. And after you had finished your meals, you could cuddle up next to her on the couch.

“I love you,” she whispered to your half asleep form.

You could only mumble it back to her as your consciousness slowly slipped away. Soon enough, her eyes closed as well and she fell asleep next to you.

The peaceful rest was short lived though as soon enough, armoured soldiers with guns were bursting into your apartment, ready to fire. You and Mina jumped off of the couch but two of the soldiers has guns trained on you so you could do nothing as the others ransacked your apartment.

Did they find out Mina was working against them? Why else would they be there?

“They’re going to find my gun,” Mina whispered.

Owning a weapon is against the law.

Criminals are sentenced to death.

You couldn’t let that happen.

You reached for one of the plates still sitting on the coffee table and threw it at the guard with his gun on you. He fired his gun but Mina hit him over the head with a baseball bat you kept for occasions like this. Before the other guard could react, she kicked him in the shin and lead you out of the apartment by your hand.

You had no idea where to go but the two of you ran as far as you possibly could to get away from the remaining guards. You ran until your legs gave out and Mina had to catch you before your head hit the concrete.

“You’re bleeding!” Mina’s voice was higher than usual as she lifted your shirt to get a better look at the wound.

“It’s okay,” you tried to reassure her. “The adrenaline is keeping me going.”

“No, no, we have to get you to a hospital,” Mina wrapped one of your arms around her shoulder but now that you’re far away from danger, the pain is starting to hit you. “We can go to Sana’s place, she’s not far from here.”

“Mina…” you muttered. “Perhaps we don’t have a happy ending.”

“That’s bullshit!” She growled. “You’re not dying today, you’re staying alive as long as I can keep you alive. And that’s a couple more years, at  _ least _ .”

You didn’t want to let her down, so you ignored your muscles screaming at you as the two of you took painfully slow steps towards Sana’s apartment building. Your vision was fading in and out from the blood loss but Mina would shake you awake whenever your head fell.

“Hey, we’re almost there,” Mina told you. “You can keep going just a little while longer.”

Once Mina had opened the door and called out for Sana, you let your body drop as you finally caved to the darkness. You were faintly aware of the two girls carrying you onto the couch but you couldn’t make out anything they said. The only sensation you felt was a hand in yours, squeezing tightly as your breathing slowed.

 

* * *

You woke up the next day to a pounding headache and dry throat. Mina and a few of her other friends gathered in the kitchen, but you couldn’t call out to her when your throat hurt so much. Trying to stand up only caused you pain and you grunted as you fell back onto the couch. Your efforts had gotten the girls attention though and Mina rushed over to plant a kiss on your lips.

“We’re so lucky it didn’t hit anything vital,” Mina placed her hands on your cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss you again. “If I lost you, I’d lose the world.”

Sana gave you a glass of water and chugged it all in one go, thankful for the refreshing feeling in your throat.

“Do we have an estimate on how long this will take to stop hurting like hell?” You asked, voice still raspy.

“About two weeks,” Sana answered you. “Would have been much longer if I had to do an impromptu surgery. Thankfully, the bullet went clean through.”

“You really are lucky,” Mina pressed one last kiss to your lips before giving you some space. “I’m sorry I got you into this.”

“I knew what I was signing up for when I asked you to be my girlfriend,” you said. “Any pain is worth it.”

Mina frowned before asking the girls if she could have some space to talk to you alone. They left wordlessly, and Mina turned back to face you, tears in her eyes.

“The government knows I’m an anarchist,” Mina said. “I’ll have to disappear for a while.”

“What about me?” You asked. “I attacked one of them.”

“I paid it away,” Mina said. “You’re safe, you can go home and pretend you never met me.”

“What if I don’t want to?” You asked.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said. “I’ve already put you in danger too many times to count, this time you actually got hurt and I… I can’t do that again.”

“Mina-”

“It’s better this way,” the tears she was holding back began to fall and you noticed your own cheeks were wet. “I hope you find someone better than me.”

She turned to leave but you grabbed her hand before she could. “Please… don’t leave.”

“I love you,” she ripped her hand from your grasp. “I’m sorry.”


	2. I Can't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part two was requested by someone over on tumblr and a part three will be coming eventually as well.

It had been a long time since you last saw Mina. Nearly a year. Yet every time you heard about her and her friends on the news, your heart still hurt.

It had been devastating at first, it still was, but it was buried under a lot of anger. What were you angry at?

 _Everything_. 

Mina, for thinking you would be better off without her around. The government, for forcing Mina to do what she does. The world, for being in it's current state.

Yourself, for not trying harder.

All of that anger had to be aimed at something though, which is how you met Ryujin. Late at night, when you heard her in a fight and ran it to help her out, only to realise she was an ‘anarchist’ five minutes later.

And, well, somehow you'd become the same. Not that you would complain. You were putting your time and effort into something worthwhile, and helping out all the normal people while you were at it.

You didn't like that new friends were _constantly_ talking a out the biggest anarchist group around though.

“Did you hear that Twice just erased the criminals records of those three kids that got arrested for stealing food?” Yuna asked excitedly one day.

Mina’s work, you assumed. Her talent with computers and hacking was always something to marvel at.

“I wanna be like them one day,” Lia leaned back in her chair. “Why does hacking have to be so hard? How are they so good at it?!”

“They've just been at it for longer,” you answered. “You'll be even better than her soon.”

“Her?"

“... I assume.”

You could never tell them that you new the girls personally. Especially that you'd even _dated_ one of them. They'd go insane.

It wasn't much longer before Ryujin came back so you could get ready for tonight's outing. Each of you had a mask on as you left the building, but you knew you wouldn't have it returning. They somehow always ended up destroyed, so it was a good thing Yeji kept making backups.

The mission tonight was to find out what this group of government scientists were up to in the slums. Apparently they were giving people ĺmoney in exchange for becoming test subjects, but it there were only rumours surrounding to the place. You just had to make sure they weren’t doing anything shady.

Things went smoothly at first, you made it to their tents in the centre of the slums and had a look around, but… the whole thing was off.

“There's pretty much nothing here,” Ryujin summarized. “Shouldn't they have equipment set up?”

“There's not even any scientists around,” Yeji said. “I don't like this.”

“Everyone stay close,” Ryujin said. “Could have just been bait.”

A scientist encampment in the slums was bound to get rumours going, which was bound to attract anarchists. You remembered that something similar had happened to Mina once…

She never let you know much about her work, but there was one night you learnt a lot more than she wanted you too. When you came to her house with takeout and found her bruised and battered on the couch.

You hadn't known anything at the time, only having been together for two months. Despite the panic and confusion though, you did your best to treat her wounds and stayed up all night to monitor her breathing and make sure she didn't have a concussion.

“You don't need to take care of me,” she mumbled.

“I can't just leave you here,” you responded

“Just go home and sleep, Y/n."

“Only when I know you're okay,” despite the pain, she'd managed to smile at that.

“Hey, focus up!” Chaeryeong snapped her fingers in front of your face. “We could be in serious trouble here.”

“Yeah,” you tightened your grip on your baton. “I'm focused.”

The group had tried to make it back out but the moment you left the tent, flashlight were shone right in your faces.

“Surrender now and you won't be shot!”

“Bet you wish you'd given me a gun now, huh?” Yuna turned to Ryujin.

“I don't give dangerous weapons to five year olds.”

“Hey!”

No more words were exchanged as Ryujin pulled out her gun and the rest of you ran for cover. There wasn't much, most of your surrounding being dilapidated buildings and tents, but anything was better than nothing.

Shots rang out and you wanted to make sure Ryujin got to cover, but you were too busy trying to shield Yuna from the gunfire.

You and her were able to crouch behind some concrete structures left over from a long gone roadblock. Looking around, you quickly located Lia and Yeji hiding near you and Ryujin blind shooting from cover.

That just left Chaeryeong…

“There!” Yuna pointed towards the last girl just as a bullet pierced her back.

You shot out of cover to reach her, the rest of your team quickly following after you. Despite still being able to hear gunfire, none of it was hitting your team and you were able to reach Chaeryeong without any further injuries to the team.

“Talk to me,” you told Chaeryeong.

“Hurt.”

“Imma need a little more info.”

You had become the team doctor because of your limited knowledge from Mina and her friends. After the first incident with Mina, her and Jihyo had come over to teach you some first aid stuff in case something similar ever happened again. You never really took the training seriously at the time, though…

“You have to knock on their collarbone to check if they're responsive,” Jihyo said. “If not, proceed to the next step.”

“Alright…” you pressed your knuckles against Mina's collarbone a few times and she confirmed that she was, in fact, fake unconscious. “What's next?”

“Check breathing and heartbeat,” Jihyo responded. “And if there's none of that begin, CPR.”

“Can we just skip to the mouth-to-mouth part?” Mina asked.

“Excuse me, you're meant to be dead,” Jihyo scolded. “You can get frisky in your own time, were learning to save lives here.”

“Alright, alright.”

Despite the audible heart beat and visual reassurance that Mina was breathing, you still had to move on to the next step 

“You're meant to do chest compressions thirty times, but that will hurt your girlfriend and I don't have a dummy, so-”

“Straight to the mouth-to-mouth?” You asked.

“No!”

You and Mina both sighed in disappointment as Jihyo continued to ruin your dreams. “What next then?

“Well, it's thirty chest compressions and then two breaths-”

“Ooh, that's the mouth-to-mouth part,” Mina didn't even give Jihyo time to protest before she hooked her fingers around the collar of your shirt and pulled you down to kiss her.

You heard Jihyo shout in frustration but you were too busy kissing your beautiful girlfriend to care.

… You're beautiful girlfriend that then appeared in front of you and your team.

“Sana, get over here!” Mina called. “One of thems been shot!”

Twice had their own masks on, but you could still recognize her. You had told her before that a mask that only covers half of her face is useless. Evidently, she still hadn't listened even after authorities invaded your home looking for her.

“Oh my God…” Chaeryeong whispered. “It's Twice…”

“Sweetie, you're bleeding,” Ryujin said.

“But _Twice_.”

You couldn't feel the same excitement as them. You had always hoped to see Mina again, but now that she was right in front of you, you had no idea what you wanted.

“Nayeon and Momo are dealing with the rest of the police,” Sana told Mina as she came over. “We can head somewhere safe and deal with the girl there.”

“Alright, everybody up for a ride?”

Each of your five friends nodded eagerly, but you were still frozen even as everyone started to get up. Ryujn and Yeji helped to support Charyeong but Ryujin turned to you before they began heading to Twice's van.

“Are you coming, Y/n?” She only spoke four words but no sentence had ever made you want to die as much as that one.

Well, maybe that time Mina told you she was leaving you was a little more devastating but this was a close second.

“Y/n?” Mina's eyes landed on you with that same loving stare you always used to see. You hadn't even realised you missed it until now.

You tried to say something but you couldn't think of any words. An entire language suddenly lost to you.

Even as she moved closer and kneeled in front of you. Even as she pulled off the mask covering your face. Even as her hand caressed your cheek.

At least you knew she missed you as well.

“What is happening?” You heard Lia speak.

“You didn't know your friend used to be with Mina?” Sana responded, earning many shouts from the girls.

The car ride was spent sitting in awkward tension. Sana worked on Chaeryeong in the back of the van while the rest the girls kept looking between you and Mina. They still couldn't believe it.

“So…” Yuna eventually started. “You and the cool hacker girl?”

“It was nothing.”

“Nothing?” Mina swung around in her seat to face you, pain written on her face.

“Well, nothing to her,” you responded.

“It wasn't _nothing_ ,” Mina said. “I made a tough decision, I had to. 

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that.”

For the rest of the ride, you and Mina didn't even look in each other's general direction.

-

It had seemed like the end of the world when you saw her. A week later, it felt more like an average day but with the looming threat of the apocalypse. You had to talk to her eventually, but who knew when.

Lia was constantly trying to encourage you to speak to Mina, but anytime she brought it up, you'd run away as fast as possible. The girls were smart though, and despite knowing next to nothing about yours and Mina's relationship, they were completely and utterly invested in it.

“Y/n, can you pick Chaeryeong up from Sana's house?” Ryujin asked. “She's finally healed up enough to come home.”

“Why me?” You returned.

“We're all busy,” Ryujin answered. “I have to write an essay about the effects of news propaganda.”

“I have to make an explosive big enough to take down a truck,” Yeji said. “So far, I've nearly blown my hands off twice, so progress isn't going well.”

“And I have a date!” Lia said. “... With anime.”

“Yuna?” You looked to the youngest.

“I, uh… I have to make… ice.”

Your gaze flittered between Ryujin and Yuna. “Mina's going to be there, isn't she?”

“If Mina is or isn't at her best friends place, that isn't on us,” Yeji said. “And we absolutely did nothing to make sure that she _will_ be there, because we don't like to meddle.”

Yuna snorted.

“Fine, I'll pick up Charyeong,” you said. “But you will all pay if I run into Mina.”

“Like I said, nothing to do with us!” Yeji called after you as you left the building. 

It was already a long walk to Sana's house without your dread slowing you down. You did want to talk to her at some point but you were hoping to put it off as long as possible. Maybe you could sort things out, go back to how you were a year ago… or maybe you'd go on just as you are.

Either way, you needed to know. Were you destined to love someone who would never allow you to, or would she get over ‘I need to protect you at all costs’ bullshit?

Sana answered the door when you arrived and told you to wait in the living room while she helped Chaeryeong get her things ready. The living room that also held Mina, sitting on the couch, still as could be.

“Hello,” you mumbled, sitting next to her.

“Hello.”

Seconds…

Minutes…

“How are you?” She asked.

“I'm good,” you tried to think of anything else to keep the conversation going but your mind went blank.

It had only been minutes but if felt like hours. When you finally thought of something to say, Mina interrupted you before you could even start your sentence.

“Whatever you're thinking - don't,” Mina eventually said. “I don't want to fight about this again.”

“Maybe I was thinking about exactly that,” you responded. “I'm really sorry for what I said the other day… I don't like the decision you made, but what I said was kinda mean…”

“No, that's- that's okay, that was my fault,” she said. “I shouldn't have expected things to just be fine.”

“Do you…” maybe you'd regret asking this. “Do you still love me?”

Mina couldn't help but laugh. “There's no such thing as tact when it comes to you, huh?”

You couldn't stop a smile forming on your face at her laughter. “I've become a little less patient this last year. And… a little more capable.”

“Of protecting yourself,” she nodded. “I know… God, I'm stupid. I should have helped you, not sent you away…”

“You're not stupid!” You objected. “You're just… a little bit dumb sometimes… but aren't we all?”

“Yeah,” Mina smiled at you, another part of her you missed without realizing. “I do still love you.”

“So… we're going to try again?” You asked.

“Yes, definitely, this last year has been torture without you,” Mina leant closer to press her forehead against yours. “I honestly don't know how I survived.”

“That's goes both ways,” you hadn't been this close to Mina in a long time, and the familiar feeling couldn't stop you from moving even closer.

“I'm glad."

Not a moment later, her lips were pressed to yours. They were there for only a few seconds but the feeling brought euphoria to your entire body. Even as you pulled away from her, your mind was reeling from finally being able to do something you'd wanted to for the last year.

“Finally!” Sana emerged from another room  Chaeryeong right behind her. “You don't understand how _long_ I've been waiting for this.”

“I do, actually,” Mina said. “You've only mentioned it _every_ _day_ since we broke up.”

“Persistence is key, my dear!” Sana said. “But now, sadly, these two have to get home.”

Sana went on explaining all the medicine she was giving to Chaeryeong as well as how to dress her wound when you check up on it. It was important information, but your focus was taken up by Mina's hand holding your own.

“Can you come over again tomorrow?” Mina asked as Sana and Chaeryeong continued talking.

“Definitely,” you nodded. “Just promise me you won't leave again.”

“I can't leave,” she said. “Not even if I wanted to.”


End file.
